breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
PB
"PB & J" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 35th episode overall. It aired on April 12, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce adopt a ponda bear as a pet. Plot The episode begins with the duo at Pumpers. Mr. Pumpers comes to their table and asks what they'd like, and Buhdeuce says that he wants "The Special". And so, Mr. Pumpers put a fancy-looking dish on the table, opens the lid, revealing a live green-and-black panda called a ponda bear. He says hello to the duo, and says his name is P.B. Pumpers said that they were a delecacy in some of the weirdest parts of Pondgea. SwaySway says that meat is fresh. P.B. is depressed and says to get chewing on him...and says to make it quick. The duo try to eat it (P.B. even tried to force-feed himself to Buhdeuce) but fails. Buhdeuce tells SwaySway not to eat him for goose's sake, so SwaySway tells him not to. P.B. says ponda bears do good for making great pets. So they decided to bring him home in a paper bag "to go". At their house, SwaySway welcomes him to thier house, and P.B. suggests they should call it their bread-quarters, Buhduece tells P.B. he did a good bread pun, and then they introduce him to Jelly, and she appears to like him. SwaySway pours a massive amount of "Crouton Kibble" in the food bowl for the pets and they start eating. SwaySway says he and Buhduece will do some party-punching, while the two pets know how to get along. However, as soon as the duo leaves, P.B. reveals his secret evil-side and says, "What a couple of featherbrains." He then kicks Jelly in the trash can, and then takes the entire bowl and slouches on the couch. He calls his ponda bear relatives, and tells them that he's found a new hideout, says he's living with a couple of "dodo ducks", and that he'll tell them when he's ready. After SwaySway party-punches the door, Jelly says P.B.'s planning on something, but P.B. tells them he's planning on making a family dinner, and, as soon as the duo go to the kitchen, he tells Jelly to not make him put frog legs on the menu. Later on, P.B. makes Gumbo Surprise for SwaySway and Buhdeuce which then he adds an Exploding Barley Bread. He warns them that it's got a real kick. After Jelly saves them, P.B. tells them that she's just jelly-ous. He later got them to take a nice, innocent, totally harmless bubble-bath while he adds flesh-eating piranha-raptors. At both attempts, Jelly saves their lives but P.B. tells them she's just jelly-ous again. P.B. convinces the duo to go to sleep while he attempts to murder them to sleep forever. As Jelly tries to stop him, he ends up being the one hurt just as SwaySway and Buhdeuce wake up. They then blame Jelly again and even banish her. At that exact moment, P.B. attaches 2 active fireworks to the duo and they get sent flying (and land right in front of Jelly), P.B. calls and invites his relatives at their house to crash the place, the duo fall and apologize to Jelly, and she forgives the two baps. The two attempt to fight the pondas by leveling up into action heroes, but Jelly tells them to let her handle it, and she levels up instead. The leader of the pondas called the Big Ponda gets beaten up by Jelly, and she literally eats all the pondas and farts them out called a fart attack, including P.B., who tells them it was all just a big misunderstanding. Jelly then fart attacks P.B., never to be seen again. SwaySway and Buhduece tell Jelly she's the fart-iest, and they all do a "fart-y punch". Characters Main characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jelly Supporting characters * Mr. Pumpers * Jenny Quackles (mentioned) Minor characters * P.B. (debut) Trivia * This episode aired in Israel on February 18, 2015 before it aired in the U.S (along with the episode Robot Arms). *This is the first time that Jelly has leveled up. *In this series, pandas are black and green instead of black and white. *The title gets it's name from a PB & J sandwich - peanut butter and jelly being 2 different things, while the characters PB and Jelly are 2 separate characters. *This episode is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants episode "A Pal For Gary" when Spongebob adopts a pet that acts cute and innocent, but is secretly the enemy. *This episode shows that SwaySway and Buhdeuce can level up into the same ducks more than once. This being the second time they became action heroes, the first time was in ''Tunnel of Fear''. *When SwaySway wakes up he says "Jenny Quackles", implying that after getting rejected in ''Pondgea's Got Talent'', he still has feelings for her. *This is the first time throughout the series that Swaysway and Buhdeuce (Jelly, too) have done a Farty Punch. This, however, may not be the last time either. *This is the second time Jelly farts out what she eats, the first was Frog Day Afternoon. *Jelly is appearently more intelligent here than in early episodes, this is also the first time she is the main protoganist in an episode. *This is the first time Alexander Polinsky voices more characters besides Jelly. *This is the first time Mr. Pumpers plays a minor role. not counting TNT-Midi in which he played a secondary role. *In Polish version this episode is called "Stawny miś", which means "Ponda Bear". *When PB was making the gumbo, the magazine Buhdeuce was reading had a picture of Lil Loafie on the cover. *The name PB could be a reference to Paddington Bear. Goofs/Errors *Jelly take down in Buhdeuce and SwaySway, SwaySway's right sock are being on a background with blue line stays here. Gallery PBdebut.png|Wow! That meat is fresh! Gangsallhere.png Fartyfunch.png|Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh... Farty Punch! SwaySway & Buhdeuce Rippoff Clothing (PB&J).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes